


Hello

by SimplyDonnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Based on an Adele Song, Comfort, F/M, Karin Uzumaki - Freeform, Romance, Songfic, Uchiha Uzumaki Love, naruto - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDonnie/pseuds/SimplyDonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s been five years since Karin and Sasuke broke up and he’s feeling a little nostalgic. Can he win her back with a phone call or will it take a little more effort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke, Karin, nor any other of Masashi Kishimoto’s characters nor do I own ‘Hello’. It is owned by Adele.

….

Another night had gone by that involved Sasuke drowning himself in alcohol and staring longingly at old pictures that he’d thought he’d hidden from himself pretty well. Clearly that wasn’t the case or he wouldn’t be fumbling through the various photos of him and his ex, Karin. These photos weren’t anything traditional, they were more or less a collection of awkward poses that had been caught on camera. That’s how Karin and Sasuke were. Publicly awkward. They weren’t into holding hands, and kissing each other in front of others. The two of them didn’t give each other gifts and plan special nights together. They didn’t need that kind of reassurance. They never had. So how did it fall apart?

Because Uchiha. One could say that name ruined everything. The name is a curse in itself. Anyone with that name seems to be incapable of keeping any of their sanity intact. Incapable of protecting something they love. They just turn it into something sick, psychotic even. Remembering how badly he treated her. It was all so good at first and then he just started being an Uchiha. Destroying everything. Every fabric of their relationship. 

He could still see her in his mind. She’d been so strong for so long and that day. Where she just decided she couldn’t take it anymore. Standing before him, trying her hardest not to break down. Not to let herself crack under the pressure. Karin had always been the strong type. Sure she’d let him see her softer side on occasion, but this was different. So much different. He’d broken her. He’d broken down the only woman he ever knew he could love and for what? To be lonely and miserable? 

He just wanted to see her smile again, hear her laugh at him. He just wanted her to love him one more time. So, he did something Sasuke Uchiha never thought he would do. He pulled out his cell phone and he dialed the number that hadn’t rang him in years. One ring. Two ring. Three rings….

“Hello?” And his heart stopped. That voice. It was so beautiful. Even when it was drowned by sleep. “It’s me.” He responded after a moment. 

“Me who?” She yawned. “Wait…Sasuke?”

“Yea!” He jumped. “Karin, I- I’m sorry. I know it’s late, but I was just kind of hoping that we could talk.” Karin didn’t respond. Not immediately. He could hear the rustling of the sheets as she sat up and he could hear the groan in her voice as she tried to wake herself up. 

“Sasuke, what is there to talk about? It’s been five years.” She sighed. 

“I know, but I’ve been thinking. Karin, I wanna meet up with you.” 

“Sasuke, I can’t do this. Not again. It’s late and I have to go to work tomorrow.” 

“Karin please.” There was no response. Only a dial tone. So as a result, he needed more liquor to drown his oncoming sorrows.  
…  
Karin sat in the break room of the hospital she worked in. She was exhausted and she was emotionally drained. Sasuke’s drunken call last night had sent her over the edge. She was finally getting over him, or least she’d thought she was. After she hung up she’d been reminded of all the times they'd shared together. The good…and the bad. The red haired woman smirked to herself. ‘Just like him’ she thought bitterly, ‘Just like Sasuke to find his way back into my world. Everything always has to be about him.’ 

Before she knew it she was daydreaming yet again. It was getting harder and harder to pull herself out of her memories. She liked them. She liked the way that she and Sasuke used to be. ‘Stop it Karin!’ she snapped at herself, ‘It’s over now. It’s over between us. There's no going back now.’ 

“Oh, Karin, I was hoping to find you in here.” Karin turned around to see one of the nurses Breanna. 

“You’re needed up at the front.” 

“Right, thanks Breanna, I’m on my way.” 

As the other woman left to tend to other medical matters, Karin pulled herself out of chair and began her trek to the front desk. She was beginning to wonder what could be the problem. A returning patient? Paperwork that she’d forgotten to fill out? No, she never forgot to fill out paperwork. 

Karin pushed her way through the big black double doors and felt her blood run cold. Her steps were labored and staggering now. Her eyes were starting to water and her vision was becoming obscured. Could it actually be?

“Sasuke?” At the sound of his name, the dark haired man turned around and finally again laid eyes on the woman who'd run away from him years earlier. 

“Karin.” For a moment there was nothing but silence between the two. Their eyes darting all over each other trying to see if they were looking at the real thing or not. Karin had matured. She was still beautiful, even more beautiful than he’d remembered actually. Her eyes fluttered rapidly as she blinked away her tears. 

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” She asked staring at the ground beneath her feet. 

“I love you Karin, I’ll always be able to find you as long as I love you.” This was far too public for Karin’s liking. She grabbed Sasuke’s hand and led him to an empty room before they could draw too much attention. 

“You can't do this ya know! You can't show up at my place of work and profess your love for me idiot!” Sasuke wasn't surprised and he didn't look angry. If anything he smiled. He’d missed her temper. It was probably the best part of her. 

“You need to leave. I'm not falling for this again Sasuke.” She bit harshly. Now he was offended. 

“Falling for what exactly? I love you Karin, do you not believe me? I traveled the world for you! I came to a whole other country for you! To find you, to tell you I love you, to make you mine again!” 

“I didn't ask you too. And just when the hell did you decide that you loved me? Was it before or after you told me I was a good for nothing burden on your damn shoulders?!” Sasuke didn't respond. Karin didn't press him any further for an answer. The tension in the room was thick. It was almost too thick to breathe. 

Karin’s red eyes slowly took a glance at Sasuke and she almost gasped aloud at the sight. This man. The man she’d always regarded as strong, looked broken. Sasuke Uchiha, looked torn down and worn out and it tugged at Karin’s heart strings. Maybe she’d been too harsh on him. But he deserved it right? Everything he put her through, he deserved this.

“Sasuke,” she spoke gentler, “do you know how many times I called out for you in my sleep? I must’ve called at least a thousand times and every time I woke up, you were never there.”

“I wanted to be. I know one simple ‘I’m sorry’ probably won't fix anything, but I'll tell you a million times over if I have to Karin. I’m sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all the fights. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. And most of all, I’m sorry for letting you walk out of my life. I should've fought for you. I should've fought for us.” 

Well she was hearing it right? Everything she wanted to hear from Sasuke? It felt like some kind of heavy weight had been lifted from her entire body. She felt like she could, smile? Or better yet, laugh. Not at him. Not necessarily, but at the fact that she’d been harboring all this hatred and anger that she didn't know she had been. A tiny smile stole it's way to her lips despite her efforts and Sasuke noticed this. 

“I'm willing to try again if you are Karin.” She bit down on her lip. Karin was sure at this moment that she could indeed open herself back up to Sasuke and her heart was pounding almost painfully with a rhythm that matched a chant ‘do it, do it’. 

Her scarlet orbs met with his coal black ones and a bigger smile placed itself on her face. He really did love her. She could see it in those mesmerizing dark pools of his. He’d traveled the country for her. Karin took a step forward and fell into Sasuke's arms. He embraced her, holding on to her for dear life. He never wanted to let her go again and he never would. Karin was the love of his life. She was the only one who truly understood him. She was the light to his darkness. He needed her and he would ensure that she never again doubted that.


End file.
